yugioh_decksfandomcom-20200213-history
Joey Wheeler
Joey Wheeler '''is a duelist and a main character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. He plays mostly Warrior and Beast Warrior Monsters. He's signature monster card is Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Beginning of the game Joey's name is Jono Wheeler. He plays mostly weak cards. Jono Wheeler '''Jono is the Egyptian counterpart of Joey Wheeler. He is friends with the Prince, although he is initially unaware of his royal status. At the beginning of the game series of Forbidden Story Memories, Joey appears as Jono Wheeler. Jono is one of the few people you can duel. He mostly plays weak cards. Jono is located in the duel underground along with other duelist. You can duel with him. If you defeated him five times he's going to ask you to do a favor to him. He's gonna ask you to defeat Mage Seto. If you do defeat him. Jono is gonna reward you with prize money (500 KC). After that, he's gonna show you his friends including Yugi. Yugi want's to duel you if you accept. If you accept and defeat him Heishin would come and challenge to a duel. If you lose or win, don't really matter, Simon your instructor will help you get away while he distract Heishin. Hero wakes up in 2000 years in Domino City. Reward * Everytime you defeat Jono it gives you 100 points. * If you defeat him five times it will tell you to do a favor to him in which is to take down Seto then after that he will reward you with 500 points before he takes you with him to meet Yugi and his friends. Deck Jono's Deck is based on Joey Wheeler's Deck from Duelist Kingdom. The first time the player faces him, he uses mainly Warrior, Beast and Beast-Warrior cards. Jono's most powerful card is Flame Swordsman. * Normal Monsters (28) # Anthrosaurus x2 # Armored Lizard # Axe Raider # Battle Steer # Battle Warrior # Claw Reacher x2 # Destroyer Golem # Flame Swordsman # Flame Manipulator # Kagemusha of the Blue Flame # Kageningen # Kojikocy # Leogun # M-Warrior #1 # M-Warrior #2 # Masaki the Legendary Swordsman x2 # Meotoko # Rock Ogre Grotto #1 # Skull Stalker x2 # Stone Armadiller x2 # Tiger Axe # The Furious Sea King # Wolf * Effect Monsters (2) # Swamp Battleguard # Copycat * Magic Cards (6) # Block Attack # Legendary Sword # Salamandra # Pot of Greed # De-Spell # Monster Reborn * Trap Cards (4) # Negate Attack # Jar of Greed # Trap Hole # Graverobber Trivia * Flame Swordsman is treated as normal monster not a fusion monster. Jono can tribute Flame Swordsman instead of fusion summon him. * Interestingly Jono doesn't have Karbonala Warrior in his deck even though both M-Warrior #1 and M-Warrior #2 are Fusion Material Monsters for Karbonala Warrior. * Flame Manipulator and Masaki the Legendary Swordsman are Fusion Material Monsters for Flame Swordsman. Interestingly Jono have Flame Swordsman in his Deck instead in the extra deck. Domino City During the Regional Championship plays another weak deck but only this time he focuses on summoning his signature card the Flame Swordsman. Decks Category:Duelist Category:Characters